The Awards Banquet
by solarlunarxiii
Summary: "Please, please, please let it be him." (Cover art by: blackpaopu)


**The Awards Banquet**

The anticipation was _torchure_. When were they going to get to Terra's award? Ven was having to sit through an entire hour of seeing everyone else get their trophies, what about _Terra_? Obviously they had to save the big awards for last, but how long would he have to wait? Ven wasn't going to love Terra any more or less regardless of if he won or not—but if he had to pick, he _really_ wanted him to win.

"And now, without further ado, the award for athlete of the year goes to—"

Ven was sitting on the edge of his seat clutching Terra's hand "Please please _please _let it be him." He thought to himself. Terra wanted this so bad—no, he _needed _this so bad. Nobody else deserved this as much as he did. He always stayed over after practice and packed up all the equipment (with Ven's help), he personally shook the hands of every player on the opposing team before every match—hell, he even missed a math class one day so he could help one his teammates work on their offense. He saw how much Terra deserved, and if he didn't get it, Ven swore he was gonna—

"Terra!"

The entire banquet hall erupted in wild applause. Terra and Ven both leaped out of her seats with smiles on their face. Terra turned to Ven and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, picking him up and spinning him around with a finishing kiss. One by one more people began to get out of their seats and were cheering with whistles and roars. Without even realizing it, Ven had already shed some tears.

The girl presenting the award began to clap as well, and then beckoned out, "Come on up and give us a speech!"

Terra gave Ven one more kiss and then proceeded to walk away from their table and towards the stage. Everybody was happy for him—there wasn't a frowned face in the room. Even the other athletes who were nominated were happy for him. This wasn't just an award, this was a social milestone.

The crowd began to chant, "Speech! Speech! Speech!" before Terra had even stepped on the stage. He was so busy shaking people's hands and being pulled aside. Ven got a glimpse of the Football coach give Terra a pat on the back and a hardy thumbs up, and even some of the other school professors were saying "Nice Job" and "Go get 'em."

Terra walked onto the stage and gave the whole banquet hall a modest wave. The presenter gave Terra a handshake followed by his award, which was a twelve-inch, gold painted, football-shaped trophy. Ven was filled with googley eyes watching Terra on stage in his sharp, stylish suit. Ven thought back earlier that night when he helped adjust Terra's tie before the going inside—Terra took the chance and stole a kiss. Now look at him. Ven was so proud.

Terra walked a little towards the microphone and let out a chuckle, putting his hand behind his hand. The crowd began cheer even louder. Ven locked eyes with Terra, who smiled and gave a wave. He almost looked embarrassed—but it was the good kind. Ven was so lucky.

"Hehe…thank you." Terra said. He was still letting out a few laughs in between, and the standing ovation had still not stopped.

"Alright, Alright—" Terra said jokingly, "I do have to make a speech at some point!"

The crowd all chuckled and took their seat. Ven was the last one too, and he really didn't want to, but he didn't want to distract from Terra's moment so he took his seat. Still, his eyes didn't wonder from Terra for a single second.

Terra began his speech, "I just wanted to say…well, first of all I want to say thank you, for this. I know it may come as a surprise but I…I really didn't expect this award, tonight. This athletic program has so many great people—not just in the football department—but the volleyball, baseball, basketball, even the band who goes to every single one. So I want to make sure you guys get your worthy applause, too."

The room clapped alongside Terra. He was such a humble gentlemen, Ven didn't expect anything less from him.

He continued, "Now, there are a few people that I need to make sure and thank. First, I have to thank our coach. Coach Lex, you're the only who really deserves this award. You believed in all of us. I still pinch myself every day, because I didn't even think I would make the tryouts for the team. But here I am, and I'm the _captain. _It's just unreal. You and the rest of the team made this season happen. So you thank you."

Ven saw the coach nod his head and smile. The rest of the football team, who were sitting at Ven's table, all cheered for him as well.

"Next, I can't get up here without giving a shout to table 13 way in the back, can I?!"

A small wave of applause echoed from the back of the room, which made everyone turn their heads. Ven recognized them as their close-knit LGBT+ group. Aqua, the proud asexual president, was stand up from her chair and waving fiercely at Terra alongside the rest of the table. Terra and Ven attended their meetings three times a week. It was actually how they both met.

Terra laughed, "Hey there guys."

The whole table was screaming all by themselves which made other audience members laugh. Aqua was yelling, "We love you Terra!", and other couples at the table were holding their hands together high in the air.

"These guys are my brick. I owe so much of my experience here at the University to them. Some people might be rolling their eyes that I mention this—but it really says a lot about this school when I, a bisexual man, captain of the _football team_, am up here receiving _athlete of the year_. I know it sounds cliché, but growing up, I didn't believe I could do anything. Sure, I could run and throw a ball, but none of that really mattered. I felt like I was a freak. I thought the only way I could do loved was to marry a woman, get on a football team, and then have a huge million dollar divorce. That's how I thought this sport worked. Sure, I may be Bisexual, but nobody wants to hide themselves like that."

Ven was so proud of Terra opening himself up like this. Though he didn't show it, he knew how hard this was. Terra almost came to tears when he told him all of this stuff, and that was in private. He had really come a long way.

Terra smiled, "And it really says a lot about the students and staff here at this school where someone like me, or someone different than me, or someone of a different skin color, can still have the same opportunities as everyone else. A few days after tryouts and I got picked for the team, I came out to Coach Lex, because I honestly didn't believe I would be welcomed in this department. But then he said words that I'll never forget: '_Son, it doesn't matter who you are or where you come from, as long as you can throw that ball_'."

The hall began to clap and cheer. Ven was clapping the fastest, at this point his hands were beginning to hurt from all the friction and excitement he'd be working up.

Then, with the same gleam in his eyes he had during their first kiss, Terra locked eyes with Ven. "And that leads me to the last person that I need to thank."

The tears began to quietly stream down Ven's face and he barely even realized it. As he went to wipe the tears of joy from his face, he felt one of the other team mates give him a pat on the back.

"This person has been by side for over a year and a half now. They've been to every single practice, every single game, and has even been deemed as our own good luck charm. I love this person more than anyone else in the whole world, and I don't think a day goes by where I don't think about how lucky I am to be able to say that they're mine."

There was a short pause, and Terra continued his intimate gaze to Ven. The other team members at the table were all smiling, and Ven could tell a few people were already looking his way.

Terra then smiled and he said, "That person is my boyfriend, Ven."

There was another thunderous round of applause, one that Ven was unable to contribute to. There were cheers and whistles come from all over the hall. Ven could make out Aqua and the LGBT+ club's cheers from way in the back, and most of the jocks at Ven's table were beating the table like tribal war drums. All Ven could do was smile and let out small sobs. It felt like his entire face was wet from all the tears.

"Ven, there aren't enough words in the dictionary for how much you mean to me. You, truly, made this award happen. If I hadn't had you to back me up when I felt down, I wouldn't be half the athlete, the student, or the man that I am right now."

Ven was so happy. He loved Terra so much. He could feel this special moment being imprinted on his heart like a tattoo. He never wanted to forget this. He'd heard words like this from Terra before, but to announce it to all these people, it felt like a different level of dedication.

Terra laughed, "I know this probably sounds so hokey, but I mean every word of it, Ven. I don't care what anybody says, you're the light of my life, and I couldn't bear to picture a world without you in it. I love you, baby."

"I love you too." Ven mouthed to his boyfriend on stage. The crowd continued their cheers. Unexpectedly, Terra gave Ven a wink and did a beckoning gesture for him to come up on stage. Ven was flustered, he didn't know if he was allowed to go on the stage. He wasn't an athlete, but he did _really_ want to give Terra a hug.

All the football players began to give Ven a nudge and practically forced him out of his seat. With more tears flowing from his eyelids, Ven adjusted the small white daisy in the front pocket that Terra gave him, and hustled up on stage. Like they had done with Terra, people started to give Ven pats on the back and were all cheering for him. He couldn't believe what was happening. None of this even felt real.

As he approached the stage, Terra put his trophy on the floor and welcomed Ven with open arms. Ven ran into Terra's arms and felt his warm embrace. It was the greatest feeling in the world. Terra put his hand on the back of Ven's head and held him tightly.

Ven choked, "I—I love you so much."

"I love you too."

The couple broke from their hug and looked out into the crowd. There was another standing ovation. The football team was hollering, and Ven could even see Aqua shedding a few tears with her hands pressed against her chest. Ven could see a single furrowed eyebrow in the audience.

Ven looked at Terra, and Terra looked at him. Time seemed to have paused for a moment. Between their smiles at each other it really felt like the entire world was smiling back. This was like one of those incredible dreams that you don't want to wake up from—but it wasn't a dream. This was _real_, and it was unforgettable.

Terra took Ven's hand, and reached back down for his trophy, holding it high in the air. He clutched Ven's hand and then cried out, "Thank you, everyone!"

After a quick kiss on Ven's blushed cheek, the couple walked proudly off of the stage, arm and arm.


End file.
